One Bad Dog
by No-Normal-Blood
Summary: Isra is a rebelious german shepard wolf mix who is destined for greatness. Over time she has many adventures as she travels to find her father, and her pack. May have romance later.


**Ummm, I had no clue what to put this under so I used WolfQuest. Enjoy!**

I lied on the cold concrete floor of the animal shelter, my breath coming in heavy and slow gulps. I had been locked in this cage for one year, thirteen months, six days, ten hours, twenty-two minutes, and forty seconds. Forty-one. Forty-two. They tick on, mocking me, showing that they could move freely, while I was in chains and locks, my life planned for me. Sooner or later, someone would get up the nerve to try and take me down the hall to _that _door. I had always told myself, 'If you'r not scared of death...whats there to be scared of?'. Dispite that though...I can't lie to myself that I will not have fear streaking threw my veins the day someone grabs my leash and pulls me out. But when, and if, they are ever able to get that wretched collar around my throat, and drag me down the hall, and if I can't fight anymore...I _will_ walk with my head high, and my glare intact, as they lead me in. I will stay calm as they lie me down and shove that needle in my vein, and when I hear my heart beat start to slow, I will hope, that one day, dogs won't have to go threw this pain that so many of us face every year. Every day, every month, and every hour. One day, every dog will have their day. I am known by many names, evil thing, bad dog, bitch, and many others...but I prefer to be called Isra, and _this_ is my story.

_Two Years ago..._

I felt the cold air of the snowy night first, then all the scents entered my small lungs. I whined, scooting closer to my mother. Im the runt, the one no one excpects to live past the harsh, New York winter, I whimper as the snow hits me, it was getting harsh. My mother looked around, her coat as pale as the full moon, her eyes as strong and bold as storm clouds. She had always been a leader in my eyes, but to my brothers and sister, she was just another dog on the streets, even though she was the one who raised them. I whined and open my eyes, the ones that match my mothers, and stare at my siblings. Wolfgang's black and white coat nearly shined from the old street lamp, his eyes, a hard gold, stared down at our other brother, Azgad. Azgad shook, his dark grey pelt shaking with him as fear rose in to his gold eyes, my sister, Miyu, wasn't paying attention. She was looking in a small puddle, looking at her long and lush white fur, her eyes the same shade as my brothers. I was the only one who had inherited my mothers eyes. We had been walking, and had finally found a warm place to stay, my mother lied down and was asleep after a few minutes, my sister was doing the same thing. I watched as Wolfgang pounced onto Azgad, his teeth bared, his growls not playful anymore but now...brutal.

I leapt to my paws, a tiny growl sliding threw my teeth. He didn't hear it. I glanced at my mother, another whine came out of me, she was asleep, and even if I woke her up, she would tell Wolfgang to stop, go back to sleep, and the Wolfgang would try to hurt me. I sat and watched, I would have to stop it, I couldn't let Azgad get hurt because I was scared to stand up for them. I sighed and lurched forward.

"Wolfgang, stop." I snapped. He turned his hard eyes on me.

"Stay out of it, runt." he snarled.

My eyes narrowed, I _really_ hated being called that. As soon as he turned away, I lunged forward and grabbed his back paw, yanking it out from under him. As soon as he fell, Azgad ran to our mother, leaving me to deal with Wolfgang. My eldest sibling did not really like that, he spun around and tackled me, snapping his jaws around my throat, I yelped. But then...something happened. I don't know if it was adrenaline rushing threw me from fear, or all my anger at him came out, because one minute he was about to kill me, and the next, I had shoved him off with my back feet, and was now the one with my teeth to his neck. I felt a snarl slide threw my teeth, I knew what this was...Instinct, the Instinct of my father, my blood more wolf than _dog_. The Instinct of the wild. I could'nt stop the wave of power I felt, and with a quick snap of my neck, my brother was no more. I stood there, shaking and whineing, I had just killed my big brother, his blood was pouring slick and hot onto the white snow, his eyes now shut and his sides no longer heaving with breaths. I, merely five months old, had killed my brother.

"No...**no**!" I whined pitifully, my brother. I looked at my mother and siblings. The three slept soundlessly. I padded up, my tail between my legs, my ears against my skull, my eyes wide. I I nuzzled my sister, _"Stay beautiful, Miyu," _I thought, then nuzzled my brother who had fallen asleep, _"I'll miss you, Azgad, good luck." _I thought to him, and finally, I turned to look at my mother. _"I love you, mama."_ I thought sadly.

I turned, padding for the alleys exit, I glanced at Wolfgang one last time and whispered, "Im sorry." before breaking into a run and leaving the alley...forever.

_Present Day..._

My gray eyes snapped open, the dream was of two years ago, the day I had killed my brother and started my search for my father. I sighed, glancing around, before I lied my head onto my silvery paws.


End file.
